


There Is No Way To Know For Sure (A poem by Kurt Hummel)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Atheism, Death, M/M, Poetry, Religion, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle





	There Is No Way To Know For Sure (A poem by Kurt Hummel)

There is no way to know for sure what happens when we die,  
And angels make no sense to me, the way they glow and fly.  
I know that there are stars above, beyond the atmosphere,  
So there’s no room for Heaven out between the moon and here.

I hate the thought of never being dead and getting rest.  
The thought of coming back to life is dubious at best.  
And I don’t find it pessimistic, thinking I’ll be gone,  
Satisfied and having lived so fully. Bring it on!

My life has been so full of love, adventure, and good friends,  
And tough beginnings often yield the very best of ends.  
I’ve been with you through all of it, the pleasant and the tough,  
just one long life lived by your side, and one life is enough.

No I can’t prove who’s right or wrong, but this I know is true:  
I don’t believe in soul mates, but I do believe in you.


End file.
